


eat the soup, it'll make you feel better

by yookiki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, and kihyun is his nurse, changkyun has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: changkyun is running a fever and kihyun takes the day off to nurse him back to full health





	eat the soup, it'll make you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> literally had no idea what to title this btw but i had fun writing this

"Changkyun, i'm telling you one last time. Eat. The. Soup." 

"I'm not hungry." He replies, flipping over to the opposite side of their bed. 

Kihyun being the persistent man that he is, he doesn't give up. He goes all the way around to the other side of the bed and holds out the bowl of soup. "It'll make you feel better." 

"I don't like chicken noodle." 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. "With how clogged your nose is, i'm sure you won't even taste it." 

Changkyun doesn't reply. He instead pulls the blanket up on over him, but Kihyun had an idea of how to get his stubborn boyfriend out of bed and eating his soup. 

"I guess you want me to force spoon feed you that _disgusting_ cherry flavored medicine in the cabinet.." Changkyun jumps a little, but stays put. 

"Or would you like the grape?" Grape was even worse than cherry.

"Oh god no!" Changkyun completely jumps out of bed and he sees a smirking Kihyun before him. 

"You tricked me." He pouts and crosses his arms. 

"Yeah, but it got you out of bed didn't it?" Kihyun sets the still warm bowl of soup on the nightstand. "Now eat up before i actually go and get them down from the cabinet." 

He would've protested longer, but his stomach was yelling at him and the soup looked way too good. It probably smells good too but he wouldn't know because his nose is clogged up. 

He takes a bite and sees Kihyun beside him on the bed with a look of satisfaction on his face. He can't taste it all that much, but it was delicious from what he could taste.

"Was that so hard?" Kihyun says with a mocking tone. 

"Yes." Changkyun sniffles. "Thank you for the soup." 

"Anything for my baby." Kihyun coos, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

It's always at 6am when they both woke up to get ready for the day. Except this time, Changkyun felt like he got hit by a truck the moment he had woken up. He was in the bathroom when Kihyun walked in to see him looking awful. 

Changkyun is grateful for his boyfriend. He always took care of him when he wasn't feeling well, even if he says he can manage fine on his own. Kihyun insisted he call off work for today to nurse him back to full health and did everything in his power to make sure he was well hydrated and comfortable. 

Changkyun makes grabby hands at Kihyun. "Cuddle." 

Kihyun makes a look of disgust. "Gross. You'll get me sick."

"You already kissed me on the cheek. Besides, i'm feeling better thanks to your expert care." He smiles up at him. 

Kihyun laughs, shaking his head. He climbs into the bed beside Changkyun and wraps an arm around him, using his hand to bring it up to Changkyun's head to softly stroke his hair. 

Changkyun sighs in complete comfort and satisfaction. He was feeling better by the second. "Thank you for taking care of me all day."

"You're welcome, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :3 kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
